Stupid Tamaki
by SharpCookies
Summary: He felt so stupid... TamakixHaruhi. [Discontinued... for now]
1. Chapter 1

Name of fanfiction: Stupid Tamaki

Fiction rated: T just to be safe

Category: Romance/General

Characters used: Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, Customers (XD)

Couple: Tamaki/Haruhi. Though now they're not my favourite coupling at the least, they are still very cute, so whatever XD.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Ouran High School Host Club. These characters are not mine.

Authors Note: Yes, I am re-relesing this fanfiction. But I have actually edited some things so that it might be better, more descriptive in a way since 'Stupid Tamaki' was my first ever fanfiction. It's also because I want to make a continuation of the story so I may put Haruhi's reaction to the kiss, considering it happened so suddenly. Reviews loved. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt so stupid.

He felt so stupid for liking, no, loving Haruhi so much. He felt stupid for doing all these things for her, and getting nothing in return. He felt stupid that even after doings all these things, loving her so much, she didn't show any sign of returning his feelings. Not even accepting them. He was stupid.

Well, Tamaki was known for being stupid.

It was Host Club hours, and he was, at the moment, charming a few customers.

"Oh Tamaki-kun… why do I feel for you so?" a customer asked him with a dreamy sigh, her hands gently covering her face with the sheer thought of her andthe handsome blonde together.

"Ah, but your feelings could not be as strong as mine are for you, my princess." He replied as a matter-of-factly, his face closing in, their noses touching. "For my love for you reaches through land and sea, through forest and desert, through Heaven and Earth alike." The girls seeing the scene screamed in excitement and were on the verge of fainting, making Tamaki smile his usual charming smile. He loved making girls happy. However, there was one girl he just couldn't impress. No matter how hard he tried... But, at a familiar call of a small senior, it made him turn around at the scene, his blue eyes not even catching the sight of his customers slowly beginning to leave.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny called, making Tamaki turn around in curiousity. He saw Haruhi in all her beauty, and he saw Hunny-kun run towards her, grabbing her sleeve and making her spin around, sending swirls in the short commoners eyes. "Would you like to eat some cake with me and Bun-Bun?" he asked curiously when he stopped spinning around, pink flowers surrounding his cute stature as par usual. So not to be seen by his 'secret crush', he hid most of his body from the couch he was formally sitting on, only his eyes and the top of his brilliant blonde hair noticeable.

Haruhi smiled casually back at the small senior and answered him no, but she thought that Mori-senpai might want some, and Bun-Bun would probably like to have cakes and sweets with him, aswell. Big brown eyes looking down to his bunny for a moment, as if to confirm with it if it was true, a big cheery smile made it's way to the cute boy's face, as he nodded with his response of 'Of course!' before running to where Haruhi had suggested, to Mori. Haruhi's smile grew wider, and Tamaki could only guess it was from fasination that a old boy like him could act such a way, and be so good at his. Her smile always seem to make him feel warm...

Dammit, what was he thinking? Haruhi made it crystal clear that she had no interest. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

i

' I'm just making myself miserable. Great.'/i

He didn't know why, but ever since he met her, he had this crush on her, and it was obvious to see.Even when he thought she was a guy he had a crush on her (sending questions to his brain that questioned his sexuality). But his feelings have grown even more ever since that one night… even it was for a short time, she flew into his arms. She held him and he held her. Even if it was because of her fear of lightning. He stared at Haruhi again. Again, she laughed happily.

Why couldn't ihe/i make her laugh like that?

With Tamaki deep into thought, he didn't even notice the twins coming towards the blonde, with their usual chesire cat smiles on their faces as they approached him, hands on their hips.

"What's wrong, milord?" Hikaru asked the host club's 'king', a devilish smirk spreading on his lips as he closed in on the dumbfounded lord.

"Staring at Haruhi again?" Kaoru followed suit.

"O-of course not! Don't be foolish!" he sputtered at them angerly, a bright tint of red convering his cheeks, "W-w-hy would I do that?"

"Ohhh... I don't know..."

"Maybe because you like her?" Each twin said with perfect timing, Hikaru being first, with Kaoru being second. Their footsteps closed in on the couch as their faces stared down at the dumbfounded lord on the couch, the same devilish smirks gracing their lips.

Tamaki blush deepened into a darker shade, his hands waving franically, "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO- TOOOOO---"

"SO WHAT IF I DO?!" He suddenly burst, thankfully not loud enough to reach the small commoners ears. Though they did reach some others, which made bypassers just stop and stare.

Tamaki blushed even more and turned away, making the many people who looked at him intently go back to their own buisness. "I don't even know why I do… she's just… so…"

"Different?"

"Beautiful?"

"Caring?"

"Smart?"

"Funny to tease?"

"WILL- YOU- TWO- SHUT- UP?" he said in a impatient whisper, his hands gesturing to shut up or else, his free hand pointing to the female host. "She'll hear you!"

"But milord, what's the point? Everyone already knows about your 'little crush'." Kaoru pointed out bluntly, his arms now flung across his head in a lazy fashion.

"T-t-they do?!" he gasped, his face filled with horror. H-how could they have known?! This was insanity! Insanity of the highest order!

"Well, it's kind of obvious," Hikaru chimed after his younger twin, "You know, with you always hugging her, always trying to protect her, etc, etc…"

"Well… just go away, will you?" he asked them impatiently, his lips in a childish pout as he waved them off, "I need to think…"

The twins shrugged and saw some customers that might wanted some 'brotherly love' action, judging on their starry eyed look at them both, so they skipped along to their destination, leaving the blonde with his thoughts.

It was true… she was all those things but.. she was so much more…

He sighed and scratched his head in frustration. He hated this feeling! He felt so stupid! Every time he gets near Haruhi his mind becomes completely blank. Every time he thinks about Haruhi he can only think negative things about himself. He didn't want to like her so much. He didn't want to lo-

"Tamaki-senpai, are you ok? You look kind of depressed."

Tamaki's deep thoughts were broken and he looked up and saw the last face he needed to see, "Haruhi?" he questioned. At the moment Haruhi was looking down from the ront of the couch with a eyebrow raised in question, hands behind her back. Probably she was confused why he was hiding behind a couch.

"Yes senpai?" she replied, head lightly cocked to the side.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he took her hand and wrapped hhis arms around her in a tight embrance. He felt the warmth of her body and it soothed him. He felt calm.

"T-tamaki-senpai?" she asked him, blushing slightly from this sudden embrace.

"S-stay the way you are, ok?" he mumbled to her, making her pull her head from the shoulder she was forced to lean on and looked up to him in confusion.

"Why are you saying such things senpai?" she said with a little laugh, her face showing amusement. Amusement that Tamaki found just adorable. He smiled and closed his eyes, taking in the sweet scent of Haruhi. She smelled like roses and lavender, with a touch of strawberry. That reminded him that Haruhi loved strawberries.

"I-" he paused, thinking about it for a moment. He sighed and answered, "I don't know."

Haruhi blinked her brown orbs a few times over his shoulder, before pulling him away from her gently so give him a sincere smile. If Tamaki noticed the smile, he probably would've went into a squealing fit of 'Kawaii!', as you all know. But alas, he didn't. His lips had already covered it so it was impossible for him to notice.

The host members gasped at his sudden actions, turniong from their customers to gape at the scene. The customers gasped, aswell. But for a totally different reason...

"MOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Yea, the ending was crappy, but there's a reason for the crappy ending. It is so I may put each individual host reactions to Tamaki's sudden action. And I think I might but a bit ansty Hikaru/Haruhi and Hikaru/Kaoru in there... maybe some Kyouya/Tamaki, too... you'll just have to see! Reviews loved! So is constructive critisim! I know grammer wasn't the best, and maybe spelling, too, put I'm using WordPad. Cut me a little slack --;


	2. Announcement

Ok, hear me out; no, this isn't a new chapter (sorry if people got me on alert or something...) BUT! I do contain good news;

I AM ALMOST FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER!

To be honest, I've been pretty lazy about making the second chapter. I just couldn't think of how to go with it... but then, after writing a idea I had for a drabble, a sudden idea came to my head for the second chapter. So, I erased the not completed drabble and started writing. And I am now determind I'll have it done sometime on Friday!

And, almost being finished the second chapter, I am thinking of releasing a sequel to it being called 'Stupid Hikaru', which has Hikarus feelings of everything that went on. Please tell me if you want this to happen or not

Again, I am sorry that this isn't a new chapter. But it'll be out soon. I give you readers my word!


	3. Chapter 2

Now, I've noticed that I have gotten a semi good amount of reviews... so, before you read the second chapter (it took forever to write, but I'm done ), I will now respond to your reviews! Yaaaayyyy!

So lets get started!

Mrs Ootori-chan – Thank you so much! I'm glad you thought it was sweet I'm planning on making the ending extra sweet, but you gotta get through chapter two first, alrighty? -winks-

Strawberry Smirks- I am very happy you enjoy my writing and the wonderful screams of moe w I am so happy you find my stories were in character... I was really worried they weren't. And don't worry; the story will expand. In fact, your last suggestion of the hosts reactions and the custoemrs further reactions will be played out in this chapter. Also... since I know you from Gaia, I'm allowed to ask this, should I replace chapter one with another version I made? I think the newer one I wrote is better, more funny, and a bit more realistic. What do you think?

Michelle1203 – I am glad you thought this story was interesting And liking it is only half the battle; now I have to make you LOVE it! XD

PTT – I would assume you'd know me, dear brother... w I find it a very big accomplishment when people read my story, not knowing anything about the anime/manga, but still enjoy the fanfiction... I feel proud of myself! Thanks for your review, onii-san

don't ask it'll just confuse you – I'll hurry, I'll hurry! And I did! Now I'm guessing you'll be asking me to hurry for the last chapter...

don't ask it'll just confuse you - You again? You enjoy my fanfic, don't you? Yes, I was almost done then... though it took me two weeks more than I promised ' Gomen nasai for my procrastination! I promise it won't happen again!

PTT – Is it? o.o I hope I don't get in trouble, then...

AnimeSakuraFan- I will keep it going! Thanks for your support! And I was planning to use that idea anyway, so your wish is my command! Please enjoy this fanfiction further in the future .

don't ask it'll just confuse you – I KNEW you'd ask to hurry and update again! XD But don't worry; I will! I'll at least make it faster than I did last time... and I love that song, too. I think it fits Hikarus feelings for Haruhi and how he's jealous of Tamaki, so...

Thank you all for your reviews! But I would like some more from you readers, if you catch my drift... meaning, please review. Reviews make me happy since I am a open review whore (not really, but...) so, enjoy chapter two!

Chapter Two

"Tamaki-senpai...?"

The unexpected Haruhi blinked up at her senpai with a innocent (but aggravated) innocence as he broke the kiss after the screams of 'moe' from the customers, now in a daze of what had just happened. Which Haruhi would like to know WHY THE HELL DID HE DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?! In front of the customers? In front of _everyone?_ Why would the blond bimbo even think of doing that? Didn't he even think of the risks involved?! The rich, stupid bastard! The brunette could tell he was acting a bit strange when he hugged her for no reason, but this- this was...

...causing a good feeling inside her?

Any kind of scolding look on her face she might've had washed away in a instant as cutesy eyes looked away from his to think this throughly. Why... why did she have a sudden feeling that she wanted to go back in time to relive that moment? It was absurd for someone like herself to want that.

It was really...

"TAMAKI-KUN! HARUHI-KUN! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING?!"

"IS THIS THE FIRST TIME TAMAKI SHOWED HIS FEELINGS FOR YOU, HARUHI-KUN?!"

"EEEEE! THIS IS SO EXCITING!"

Both teenagers (still in a awkward position, might I add), snapped out of whatever state they were in and jerked their heads to the girls slowly closing in on them, giant hearts in their eyes and a look of determination to get answers about one of their favorite 'forbidden couples' (HikaruxKaoru being first, of course). Which made the dumb blond have alarms going off in his head to get out of there before A) They find out about Haruhi's secret and B) They find out about his 'undying love' for Haruhi! And this all lead to one of his spontaneous actions of which, this time, he stood up tall and grabbed Haruhi's hand tightly, his long legs starting to run towards the exit, "COME ON, HARUHI!" he exclaimed, jerking her hand forward so she could keep up, which just made her have more trouble staying up without tripping. Running was never Haruhi's forte (Haruhi's second worst subject phys ed with art being the worst), but the big eyed host knew very well that she had to if she wanted to escape the crowd of girls dying for some insight on the little incident. So with tired huffs from both teens, they efficiently escaped the Host Club through the doors, now safely shut behind them, their pants echoing through the hallway outside of the room. All of the fan struck customers looked at eachother and seemed to squeal in sync;

"WE MUST ASK THEM MORE!!!!"

And thus, a cloud of customers (fan girls?) then rushed towards the exit as well, soon out in the hall following the 'two' male teens to further question their relationship, their multiple screams of 'MOE!' and 'OH HO HO HO HO!' echoing through. (Oh ho ho? Renge?) And that was followed by a deathly silence between the fellow shocked hosts, all except Hunny and Mori (Mori was expertly stuffing Hunny with cake so he wouldn't make things worse by commenting) as white as a ghost (well, maybe not Kyouya; he's usually a pale color so who knows if he was abnormally white or not...).

Coincidentally, he was the first one to speak up after the awkward moment, screams (from fangirls), and silence, "Well, we might have a new offer of forbidden love to customers, since they all think Haruhi is a male... this'll definitely boost up sales of merchandise and increase designation."

Silence...

Silence...

Hell, it was so quiet you could just hear peoples _sweat drops_ drop from their skin and onto the floor. Everyone could.

A little more... and...

"Jeez..." Everyones ears perked up as the more physical twin spoke with words of anger, an appearance of darkness and annoyance taking over his good features. Kaoru noticed first, of course, when his face first started to twist into a look of hatred, but the younger twin just couldn't take the risk of letting him take his emotions on other people again, at least not yet. As much as his twin loved him, he knew when aggravated enough Hikaru would sometimes yell at even his brother. But it seemed it would happen away... "You guys... why the hell are you acting so calm?! Did none of you see what just happened?!"

Everyone stayed quiet, even Hunny (Mori ran out of cake to feed him with). This just seemed to make the fiery Hitachiin angrier, which was never a good thing.

"This is a way Haruhi can be caught as a guy!" Hikaru pressed, eyebrows knotting together tightly in frustration, "Sure, the customers might think it's just an act, but it's obvious tono wouldn't be one to be gay! A-and what about-"

"Is her being found out about her gender all that your angry about, Hika-chan?"

A look of confusion flashed on Hikarus face as he turned towards Hunny, looking surprisingly mature for someone not even five feet tall. His cute face was graced by common confusion in such a manner that made him seem as old as he was, his inhumanly large eyes all knowing. The senior continued, "Hika-chan, are you mostly angry about Tama-chan kissing Haru-chan? Because you like-"

Hikarus golden eyes were wide open.

"THAT ISN'T-!" His voice started to shout out, causing his twin brothers eyes to be wide open. Hikaru... he was in... "I-I mean I don't mean I don't like- what I do mean is- I don't like her in that- um, that is..." denial.

So he really does...?

A angry growl was made in the back of the Hitachiins throat, turning his tail straight around towards the nearest window. "Forget it. Be calm while Tono and Haruhi are now currently being mauled by customers. See if I care."

Thus, Hikaru stomped his foot just to prove he was still mad and, whilst almost reaching to his desired destination, his younger brother grabbed onto his right hand with his left, stopping him in his tracks.

Kaoru looked at him with a sort of innocent concern, even if he couldn't see it with his head turned the other way. The angry side of Hikaru always frightened him, but this was beyond his control. It was really scary. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Are you ok, Hika-"

He was cut off. By a furious look from Hikaru and his violent jerk of his hand. "G-go..." The younger could tell he was struggling to say these words with such venom, "away..." He turned back and sat himself on the window ledge, staring daggers out of the window. Kaoru took a few steps back. He took a few more, due to his pure shock. A few more, and accidentally he bumped in the Shadow King himself, the only thing signifying that it was him, to Kaoru, was the clipboard that was in the persons hand that he bumped into. Apparently Kyouya didn't think Kaoru wanted to use some effort to turn around, because he did that himself so he could properly face the vice president. Through his glasses, he could see the tears in the corner of his eyes. And they weren't fake.

"Kaoru," Kyouya said, getting straight to the point with no hesitation, "don't worry; Hikaru will be fine. He is just in shock. Though he is still an idiot, he is now realizing the fact that yes, he might have feelings for her- just let him calm down."

Even in his usual cold tone, somehow the Hitachiin could tell he was equally concerned. About Hikaru he wasn't so certain, but it all was related somehow. But tears were still forming until one rolled down his cheek. He couldn't help but act like a sap. Hikaru never yelled at him or was mean at him intentionally. They were too close for such trivial nonsense. B-but he was yelling this way because of _Haruhi_ and- and-

He was never that angry about him, and it really... _hurt._

Like a child he rubbed his eyes so the tears could no longer be seen but they kept coming, reoccurring like it was the past repeating itself. But before his fists could remove anymore, he felt a bony, yet soft finger wipe away a tear that was almost formed and ready to roll down his cheek. Kaorus now swollen eyes looked up. Kyouya actually looked... sympathetic. It was a strange look for him, and though there was only a slight hint of it, it seemed that the whole exterior of his face changed because of it. A sob escaped Kaorus voice before he could manage a shaky "W-what...?"

At that very moment, Hikarus senses told him to turn around and see what was going on, but he decided to continue looking out the window while taking out his headphones and turning them up full blast, listening to 'My World' by SR-71.

At that very moment, Kyouya pattened his younger twins head and told him, "Stop crying. If you get so upset over your brother, your designations will go down due to you breaking down in a middle of a scene..." At that very moment, Kaoru understood and gave the Shadow King a secret smile as he walked away towards his work desk. He was a bit upset about Tamaki and Haruhi, too. He was also, underneath the greedy uncaring surface, somewhat caring, though he only made it seem it was for merits. At that very moment, Hunny and Mori contemplated about the situation at hand.

"Ne, ne, Takashi; there might be more than one relationships blooming after this, don't you think?"

"Ah."

_It all depends._

End of Chapter Two

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea, i decided to do this chapter mainly focused on the reactions of the hosts. I know it's short, I know it isn't my best, forgive me . But next chapter will be completely focused on Tamaki and Haruhis point of view, and it will be the last chapter.

I decided at the last minute to give teasers of onesided HikaxKao love and possible KyouxKao love (maybe some HunnyxMori if you squint and turn your head sideways). Sorry for people who go against homosexual relationships. I just couldn't help but make everyone havesmall hopes that maybe in the end they'll be a couple... and maybe they will. -winks-

I hope you enjoy this chapter though it came out two weeks later than I promised ' Now... CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM!!! Please?


End file.
